Useless MixUps
by xStarletx
Summary: Aria vs. Voldmeort. Aria takes a big bite out of Voldemort's ego and saves Harry, Ron and Hermione in the process. It's actually really funny :  reviews would be awesome! - This is a one shot


Useless Mix-ups

**xStarletx**

_Harry Potter and friends DO NOT BELONG TO ME! Aria and Friends, including the Greek Gods mentioned DO! Do not use them without my permission!_

* * *

><p>He was an idiot, truly the biggest imbecile of his time. He had been warned had he not? Don't say the name, that one name triggered an alarm. Don't say the name and you won't get caught. What did he do? He said that stupid name and now he and his two friends were running through the forest for their young lives. Harry hated this feeling, running though every breath burned and his legs complained. Stopping wasn't an option. He was the last hope, the only thing that stood between Voldemort ruling the world and a world free of her terror. Harry was too young for all of this, why were his narrow youthful shoulders burdening all this weight? Why couldn't someone just come to save him for once?<p>

Harry shot another random curse behind him, hoping it would hit someone. He wasn't sure if it did and he didn't stop to look. His two friends, Hermione and Ron, were racing along side him, weaving through the trees and shooting off random curses and hexes as well. None were certain if they were hitting any of their targets, or if they were even aiming. Each was just attempting to outrun the chasers speeding after them needing to escape to live another day hidden from Voldemort and his followers.

He wasn't sure they were going to make it this time.

Harry was so busy running that he didn't notice the obstacle until it was right in front of him. Before he could stop or swerve he collided with the windy scented female that seemed to just appear out of nowhere. Cursing his lack of luck he landed winded on top of the girl, he was surely going to get captured now.

* * *

><p>Aria Fallon had been excited for her tropical trip. She had been certain to lay out the spell properly to ensure no mix ups. She even checked over the spell twice before she gathered her two friends. She had convinced Nina and Isaac to take their smaller feral forms so that they would be inconspicuous to the hotel staff when they appeared. Isaac was in his white wolf form, small and lythe he looked more like an overly furry dog. Nina was in her small Siamese cat form, her markings different from any other Siamese, for since when does that breed have a row of cheetah like spots running down their backs?<p>

Aria had said the spell and waited for the magic to take hold and when she opened her eyes she expected to see a quaint little hotel on a beach. Instead she was in a forest, an English forest by the smell of it. Aria looked around confused. She glanced down to her two friends and saw the anger clearly visible in their animalistic eyes. Before Aria could even get her bearings or attempt to explain to them the mix up, she was roughly collided with and landed face first in the dirt.

Aria had a young boy on top of her, she could feel his chest panting against her back. She could hear him groaning. She heard the footfalls of hunters echoing in her ears and she felt the magic and tension in the air. Aria was immediately on guard, even with Nina's hissing like laughter in her cat form. Aria shot a glance behind her. There were ten maybe eleven coming towards them. The leader was a werewolf the others the new brand of witches. Nothing she couldn't easily handle.

Before she could get up to fight them, the boy had grabbed her hand and was tugging on her violently.

"Come on! Come on! We need to run!" He cried, pulling on her wildly. She let him drag her to her feet, and allowed him to pull her through the forest, running at a pathetically slow speed. She glanced back to the chasers. They were never going to out run them. She also noticed that Nina and Isaac just sat there, both looking very amused. Aria put her fingers to her mouth, whistling for them to follow.

"Hurry Harry!" Someone called, Aria turned back forward. There were two others, just as young as the boy, a red headed boy and a frizzy hair girl. They were all running for their lives. The black haired boy never once let her go, pulling her along as if he meant to save her from the chasers.

"Why are we running?" Aria called to him. He didn't look back to her. He took a while to respond his breathing labored.

"If they catch us we're as good as dead." He managed to huff back. Aria looked back to the people following, more had arrived, but still the number wasn't nearly as high as the packs of vampires she had had to fight off in her day. She could also make out her two companions amongst the chasers, tripping a few as they raced them. Neither was going as fast as they really could go. Both were probably laughing at her, she messed up the spell she was getting exactly what she deserved. The boy looked over his shoulder, determining where Aria was and then shot a spell over his shoulder. He missed anything chasing them by a mile. Aria realized that the other two were doing the same thing.

They all seemed too panicked to aim straight. Aria sighed, their British accents and the smell of Albion lingering in the air told her they were in fact in England. Some bloody forest in the distant country-side. They probably weren't to far from an Avalon Gateway. That would definitely be safer, and then Aria could get back to her house and try the spell again. Aria thought as she ran, to her this was more like jogging, her internal senses picking out the different magics in the area. It was easy to identify the Avalon portal, for it sensed as if you were sensing something that wasn't really there. Confusing, but Aria was used to it.

"I know a safe place, this way!" Aria ordered, pulling the younger boy to the right, following her magical sensory compass in her head.

"Hermione, Ron! This way!" Harry ordered and his two friends blindly followed. Harry let Aria lead, and Aria had to remember not to go her full speed for then the three would never be able to keep up. The chasers veered to keep up with them, Nina and Isaac still amongst the fray, both knew where she was heading.

They were almost to the threshold of Avalon where the chasers would meet their death if they were stupid enough to follow the four into the caverns when Harry was hit by a spell. Whatever the spell was it had knocked him out. Aria stilled looking down at the fallen boy, and then to the two friends attempting to pull him up. She looked back up and saw the chasers gaining, frantically speeding up now that their quarry seemed to be stalled. The time to fight drew near.

"TRANSFORM!" Aria screamed to her two companions. Both Nina and Isaac obeyed. Nina threw forward a swirling vortex of fire that she jumped through. She went in a small Siamese and came out her true size, a massive black panther the size of a minivan. Isaac did the same with a whirlpool of water, and when he came through the other side he was the same size as Nina, only a deadly massive white wolf.

The two roared in unison, scaring the wits out of the chasers close to them. Aria's hands traveled to her back where she unsheathed her two hidden elemental swords. The werewolf was still running towards her, the idiot.

"Two leagues away is a cave, go into it, and call for Athena. Tell her Aria sent you. If she doesn't come say the words 'Bhí mé ag seoladh ag Aria Fallon. Cuidigh linn.'" Aria ordered the two who had Harry up, though he was still unconscious.

"You can't fight them alone!" the frizzy haired girl declared. Aria laughed, and turned to the girl. Her fangs descended past her lips and her eyes darkened past their normal violet. The two stared at her in absent shock.

"I'm Aria Fallon. They don't stand a chance." Aria growled. She didn't wait to see if the two would listen to her. She shot forward her blades slicing at the werewolf who skidded to a stop and threw himself to the ground.

A little ways off more chasers were attempting to subdue her companions with spells of their own, none were working of course. Aria continued her danced with the werewolf, who evaded her masterful strikes. She sliced at any attackers that tried to get past her, meeting the burning edge of her left sword or the frosty bite of the right sword.

Aria was momentarily distracted by an adversary that had jumped on her back, and then the werewolf sunk his teeth into her arm. Aria struck at the werewolf, sending him flying, he hit a near-by tree at such a force that should have broken his back. Aria grabbed a hold of the idiot on her back and flipped him forward. He hit the dirt with a painful thud, where he writhed in pain for some time before Aria stooped down and picked him up. She advanced on the werewolf with her captor's head in a headlock. She looked down at the werewolf bearing to him the bite mark he had left on her upped arm. She then tilted her victim's head to the side and sunk her fangs into his skin.

As the warm blood splashed into her mouth the excess leaking from her lips and dripping down her chin the wound faded until there was nothing left. Done with her victim she snapped his neck and let the dead weight fall to the forest floor. The werewolf stared at her in horror.

"But Vampires don't exist." He babbled. Aria's blood stained mouth twisted into a sadistic smirk.

"I'm not a vampire. I'm Aria Fallon." She whispered. The werewolf's eyes widened at the name. Aria was glad he recognized it. She hadn't been in England since the War a couple of years back, maybe centuries, she couldn't really tell seeing as Avalon time ran differently from the mortal realm she very rarely frequented now a days. Unless she really had to, of course. She wasn't sure if she was still known for her prowess and ruthlessness. It was good to know that rumors of her power were still circulating.

"Impossible you're a myth." He told her. Aria shot forward, her hand gripping his throat painfully, lifting him up off the ground and pushing him against the tree that creaked in protest. He wheezed against her grips, his hands struggling with her to let him go.

"Do I feel like a myth to you?" Aria asked. She heard the dying scream of a witch being burnt to a crisp as Nina set herself aflame and lay down on the injured witch. Nina was strange like that. Isaac on the other hand was watching as two warlocks drowned in a pocket of water he had created. Aria wondered when she and her two friends had begun to find such dark things amusing, or had they always been like that? She turned back to her captured werewolf an amused devious smile alighting on her face.

"I've always loved the taste of werewolf." She snarled to him, her teeth inching towards the bared skin of his shoulder. He struggled against her but it did him no good. Aria had no plans of relinquishing her hold on her little snack and only did because she felt a tremor of magic she had never sensed before. She let her uneaten werewolf scramble away from her and turned her purple eyes to the sky.

There floating above the trees was a green glimmering scull with a snake for a tongue. It seemed to be made entirely out of stars. Strange, stars this early in the evening? Artemis usually didn't light them till later and never were Artemis's stars green. When she turned back to finish of her little werewolf snack she saw that he and the surviving chaser had fled the apparition in the sky. Nina and Isaac transformed into their human forms by enveloping themselves in their respective elements and then came to stand beside Aria. All three stared up into the sky at the green constellation their heads cocked to the right. That was until Nina smacked Aria up side the head.

Aria turned to her Asian companion, staring into her angry acid green eyes confused.

"This isn't Cuba." Nina growled, as if Aria hadn't realized they weren't at their travel destination. Aria glared at her, but did nothing to defend herself.

"Don't look at me like that. How can you keep messing up that one spell? You've had like more than a thousand years to learn how to do it properly!" Nina cried, hitting Aria again. This time Aria held her aching shoulder in the hopes of dissuading Nina to hit her again.

"I've been busy doing other things! Now stop hitting me." Aria ordered, this time hitting Nina back.

"What is that thing in the sky?" Isaac asked, having completely ignored their argument. Aria turned to the taller man, his silver hair was glinting in the light of the waning sun, his trouble icy blue eyes were trained on the sky. He never wore a shirt when he was anywhere that wasn't the arctic. It was too hot for him otherwise. That didn't stop him from wearing the baggy brown elk hide pants or his fox fur lined elk hide boots.

Aria looked back up to the sky. She had never seen anything like it before. She wasn't sure what it was.

"I don't know, let's go check it out." Aria offered. She and Isaac began to trudge forward. Nina folded her hands across her chest and stubbornly refused to move.

"I'm not going anywhere unless it's Cuba." Nina growled.

"We have to go that way anyways. We need to make sure those kids made it to Avalon." Aria reminded her.

"Damn the kids and damn that thing in the sky. I want to go to Cuba!" Nina cried. She stomped her foot impatiently. She was getting angry, the grass around her was being to char black from the heat expelling from her.

"Well here are your choices. You can come with us to AVALON, you know WHERE OUR HOUSE IS. On the way we'll check out that thing in the sky, and check on the kids, and then we'll get Ares to send us to Cuba, because clearly I can't do it." Aria listed suddenly very pissed off with her friend. Nina scowled but began to follow them, her feet dragging in the dirt. She left scorched marks behind her for she was still fuming and when Nina fumed, she literally fumed.

* * *

><p>The strange apparition was a spell, a spell Aria easily dispelled. She had never seen something like that before. Though it was similar to the powder she used to create her own mark in the sky in the shape of her crest. Had she any use for a wand she might have converted the spell into something that would create her crest in the sky. Since she had no need for a medium to help her dispel her magic, she was content with keeping her bags of magic powder for lighting the sky with her crest. Besides, her version was prettier.<p>

She could also make out a scuffle in the area under the star like spell, which turned out to be a few feet away from the mouth of the cave Aria had sent the kids too. Aria turned to Isaac, the resident tracker of their group to figure it out. Aria lounged beside Nina watching as Isaac followed the tracks, piecing together what happened.

"They caught up with the kids." Isaac told them, pointing to a set of tracks as if Aria understood what it was they meant. They looked like a bunch of scuffed up shoe prints to her, how Isaac got any information from those marks in the dirt was beyond her.

"But they got away right, how could they have not, the cave entrance is like two feet that way!" Aria cried pointing at the cave behind Isaac.

"They didn't Aria, looks like these chasers got past us while we were distracted, found the kids, knocked them out by the looks of it and then carted them off." Isaac explained going over the marks again. Aria growled, how the hell had they not gotten to the cave? How the hell had some of those chasers gotten past her and her friends?

"Aw… but… the cave… two feet… what?" Aria growled pacing the dirt in front of her friend.

"Right, let's go to Cuba." Nina cried. She clapped her hands together and headed towards the mouth of the cave. She stopped when she realized her two friends hadn't followed after her. She turned and Aria was beside Isaac, both were just staring at her.

"We can't just leave them." Aria declared.

"Yes, we can!" Nina cried. She never liked strangers, she didn't like saving people. Not unless there was something in it for her.

"The tracks go that way, then they disappear, smells like flashing magic. If you can trace that I can pick up their scent." Isaac told Aria, pointing off into the distance. Aria walked over to the site where the flashing magic fingerprint still lingered.

"Easy-peasy." Aria waved off. "Are you coming Nina?"

"NO." Nina screamed. "I'M GOING TO CUBA!"

"Fine, go then." Aria replied. Isaac came close to her and grabbed onto her black dragon hide cloak. Aria spread her hands forward, summoning a storm that suddenly raged above their heads. Nina looked up to the storm forming. She knew that Aria was summoning a lightning bolt to power her spell. Nina frowned, realizing that Aria really meant to leave her here. Defeated and angry about it, Nina rolled her eyes and stomped over to her friends. She grabbed a fistful of Aria's dragon hide cloak ignoring Isaac's all-knowing smirk.

A flash of lightning descended from the sky, which Aria captured and held in her hands. The power pulsing, the current crackling, she spread her hands the element dividing equally and purifying into a pure form of energy.

"A chur orm nuair a thagann deireadh leis an litrithe!" Aria cried, and in a crackling white flash the three disappeared into the darkening night.

* * *

><p>When Harry woke up he was in a strange dark room, he didn't know where he was or how he got there just that he was there and everything hurt. Beside him Ron watched him, he didn't look amused.<p>

"They took Hermione upstairs." He told Harry. Harry's buzzing mind tried to comprehend this.

"Who took Hermione?" Harry questioned.

"We're at the Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix took Hermione upstairs." Ron explained. Suddenly Hermione could be heard screaming, like she was being tortured. Ron sat up straighter, Harry realized that they were both tied up.

"They're torturing her Harry!" Ron cried, like Harry didn't know what was going on. He looked around, where was the other girl?

"Where did that black haired chick go? She's not with them is she?" Harry asked.

"With them? She was a bloody monster, her and her two pets!" Ron snarled, his eyes on the ceiling above them, they must have been in a cellar.

"What are you on about?" Harry asked.

"After you got knocked out she went Ballistic, she spoke in some language Hermione said was a version of Irish no one speaks anymore. She directed us to some cave and took on a Werewolf! With swords!" Ron cried. Harry thought about this, unable to put this together.

"You said she had black hair right?" Someone asked. From the shadows Luna appeared, the missing Luna Lovegood, she looked like she had been to hell and then back, but she had probably been stuck here for a while. Harry thought over her question.

"Yes, she had black hair." Harry replied. Luna smiled.

"Did she tell you her name?" She questioned, Harry shook his head.

"Aria, Aria F-something." Ron filled in, she must have mentioned it when Harry was unconscious.

"Aria Fallon?" Luna filled in. Ron nodded.

"Yeah I think that's it! The bloody nutter!" Ron exclaimed.

"Do you know what this means?" Luna cried happily. Upstairs Hermione cried out for help.

"You met the only thing that both Dumbledore and Voldemort were terrified. The one person who could destroy him horacrux or not." Luna cried.

"What are you babbling about?" Ron asked more worried about Hermione, who was screaming for someone to come save her. Ron's expression was pained, he struggled against his bonds. He wanted to go save Hermione.

"Aria Fallon! The greatest Slayer alive! I knew she wasn't a myth!" Luna cried. Upstairs there was the sound of crashing like a million windows had broken at once. Shouts were heard, hexes were fired, screams emitted and then one order was shouted above it all.

"NINA! BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!" The three exchanged glances and when they looked up they could make out the gruesome red of a raging fire through the cracks, even a few embers began to fall. Hermione was still screaming. Suddenly a trap door was open and a blonde man was looking down at them.

"Come on now, before the whole floor falls on you!" He ordered, he offered them a hand pulling each up by the scruff of their shirts and then freeing them from their bonds.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, watching as the man cut free Luna.

"He's Isaac, he's an arctic werewolf." Luna cried. Isaac smiled, he didn't look to be any older then nineteen.

"Smart one over here knows of our stories. Good thing to remember." He whispered, cutting her free. Harry noticed that he was doing this with his bare hands. A death eater was suddenly thrown through a wall and Isaac sighed. The Random death eater turned out to be Draco.

"I'm sorry about the show, Aria's a tad angry and Nina, well she's always angry." Isaac sighed. Harry and Ron were already on their feet, they rushed into the living room and found pure chaos, and half of it was on fire. Lucius Malfoy lay unconscious and the black haired girl, Aria, and some unknown female were basically beating the crap out of who ever else was in the room. Harry spotted wands on a table and ran for them no sooner had he gotten them up in his hand did Bellatrix appear in front of the hearth, she had a dagger to Hermione's throat.

"Stop or I'll slit her throat." Bellatrix warned. Aria came to a halt, the Asian, Nina obviously, and Isaac stood beside her. Aria's eyes narrowed as she watched, her head cocked to the side in a devious sort of manner.

"You two know the plan?" She asked. Her two companions nodded. "Ok, on the count of three. One, Two… Three."

At the count of three all three lifted their arms up in the air. In that moment both a blast of pure wind and water surrounded Hermione, and Bellatrix was suddenly enveloped in flames fanning out from the hearth and surrounding her from behind. She screamed from the inside her hell like encasing, but the flames were not downed until Aria had grasped Hermione and pulled her away. She pushed her towards Isaac.

"Isaac, get them somewhere safe. Nina, have your fun with the demented one, but don't kill her. I'll go deal with El Snako." Aria replied. Nina smiled wickedly and turned on Bellatrix who had been melted considerably.

"I had an anti-fire charm!" She kept chanting.

"You Idiot! Doesn't matter what charm you put up, nothing can stop the heat of my fires!" Nina proclaimed, "Now come here, I haven't melted your faced into pretty yet."

They didn't get to see what Nina had in mind for Bellatrix, for Isaac had ushered them all out of the house. He got them to the safety of the trees where the four wizards could see the extensive damage their three rescuers had caused.

There was a gaping hole in the side of the house, which they had used to exit, bodies were strew about the lawn. The house was up in flames and many death eaters were fleeing.

"You know we had this quaint little plan, where we snuck in and no one saw us coming." Isaac sighed, sounding quite depressed about the way the evening had panned out.

"What changed your mind?" Hermione asked. "Cause I could have done without Aria charging through the window like a deranged bull and head on tackling Bellatrix."

"Aria's a bit headstrong, once she's decided to protect someone its hell if they're in trouble." Isaac explained with a chuckle. Hermione stared at him.

"She crashed into a house full of death eaters because she heard me in trouble?" She asked. Isaac stared at her, as if she were stupid.

"Yes. What did you think? That we just tracked you all the way here to watch you guys escape on your own?" Isaac taunted. Hermione turned back to the house, a series of shrieks could be heard, and Isaac laughed. "It really does sound like Nina's having her fun though."

Above them Voldemort flew down and Isaac pushed the group further into the trees before disappearing. The four watched as Isaac snuck around to the front of the house and quickly found a way in, all without being seen by Voldemort. Though he was more preoccupied with being shocked at the state of his base was now in. Bellatrix's cries could be heard inside. He landed and rushed inside, moments later he returned with a very crispy Bellatrix in his arms.

"She's insane, completely insane!" Bellatrix cried clutching at her practically melted face.

"What are you talking about, you were in their alone." Voldemort cried.

"They're here! They're not a myth! They came! They killed everyone!" Bellatrix rambled.

"What are you talking about?" Voldemort cried.

"ME!" Aria cried from the house. Voldemort turned and she was there, the fire raging behind her a smug look on her face, beside her was Nina who smiled evilly, and on her other side Isaac just looking stern and imposing. Voldemort stood watching in horror.

"Impossible, I searched for you for years. How could HE have found you first?" Voldemort cried, obviously referring to Harry.

"Who?" Aria asked. She then shook her head ignoring Voldemort's bewildered stare. "Look, Snake face, I let Hades create you cause Hades doesn't really get to create as much as everyone but if i knew you'd turn into a self loathing Magical Hitler then I wouldn't have let him. Honestly why is everything he creates a freaking Hitler? Really, you'd think he'd change M.O. That's not the point, I killed Hitler and I can kill you."

Voldemort stared at her like she was crazy.

"You can't kill me. I'm Immortal." He declared. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right, the whole hornacrux situation thing, honestly if I tell Hades to kill you and he decides you know what, I'm gonna kill him, which he will if I tell him to. All he has to do is touch you and you'll die. Why? CAUSE HE'S THE FREAKING GOD OF DEATH!" Aria screamed. Voldemort's eyes widened at the threat.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"Your crispy friend over there went after some friends of mine. The boy and his two friends are with me, you continue to try and chase them and so help me I'll steal Hades' scythe and reap you myself! And I have done it before!" Aria threatened. Voldemort held Bellatrix closer to his chest. Aria then nodded and began to walk off, she then turned round and pointed a stern finger at him.

"Don't you make me come back here! Everyone knows I don't like coming back to Albion and I will not be happy to have to return cause you're an ass." Aria warned. She then stalked over to where Harry and his companions were, she began to push them further away into the trees, until they found a pathway.

"Hello, you're Harry Potter, Zeus had a lot of fun making you, never seen him have more fun creating a human before. I'm Aria Fallon." Aria introduced as they walked. Harry was confused, who the hell was Zeus. She didn't mean the Greek God did she?

"Uhm… hi." Harry replied, offering her a hand to shake.

"Can we go to Cuba now?" Nina whined, dragging her feet as she walked. Aria scowled to her.

"We will be going soon!" Aria snarled.

"Cuba?" Harry asked.

"We're supposed to be on vacation, but no we had to go and save you! None of which would have happened if SOMEONE had just gotten the travel spell right." Nina snarled.

"Shut up." Aria hissed. "You got to set shit on fire including a human, why isn't anything good enough for you?"

"I'm just saying, you're over a thousand years old, you think you'd get it right by now." Nina growled.

"So the Gods too exist then?" Luna pipped up. Aria smiled to her.

"Why yes, yes they do, as does Avalon, and Terror and everything else you want to ask me about." Aria replied. Luna smiled jumping up and down.

"Who made me?" She questioned. Aria looked her over, she lent in close to Luna and peered into her eyes.

"Apollo." Aria shot off. She turned to Hermione, "And Athena made you."

Hermione blushed and looked away the news amusing her, Ron perked up.

"Who made me?" He asked. Aria looked him up and down and then winced.

"I don't think you'd want me to tell you." She replied.

"Tell me." Ron persisted. Aria sighed, but obliged.

"Aphrodite." Aria told him. Ron's face fell.

"What the Goddess of Love?" Ron questioned.

"Yep, you were originally supposed to be a creation of Hermes, but well he already made your two brothers and Aph threw a fit until the others agreed to allow her to create again. Even after I revoked her creating privileges." Aria explained. Ron scowled at her, while Harry and Hermione tried not to laugh, their suppressed laughter coming out in hissing snickers. "I tried to warn you."

"Aria, I want to go to CUBA." Nina suddenly hollered, stomping her foot. Aria quickly fished a pendant out of her pocket and put it in Harry's hand. It was a small whistle in the shape of a fox.

"You need me again you blow that whistle." Aria directed. Harry stared at it. Nina's mouth fell open.

"HELL NO! I'm not getting pulled off of my vacation because he's an IDIOT!" Nina screamed. Aria turned to her companion.

"I will let you set off a volcano, even one that's not underwater." Aria bargained. Nina thought this over.

"Deal." She replied, and then turned to Harry and the crew. "Well it was fun, but I don't like any of you. I'm out."

Aria rolled her eyes, then smiled encouragingly to Harry. Isaac clapped a hand to his shoulder and then all three walked off.

Harry and his friends just stood there, completely confused and unsure exactly what it was that had happened. Harry realized that as they had walked Aria had led them back to the main road.

"Ok, is anyone else confused?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head, he was pretty sure everyone was confused. Clearly he needed to read up on the Gods and Aria Fallon.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

**Yep, there's not really much to say. If you liked Aria, or Nina or Isaac there is more about them on my DA page. My fav part is when Aria calls Voldemort El Snako. What was yours? Tell me! **


End file.
